


pillows

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Teasing, lydia & parrish shopping for a new mattress, pillow fights (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lyds, do we really need a new mattress with endless adjustability settings?” Jordan asks, reading the tag on the mattress which states how the mattress provides not only cooling and heating settings but also a massage feature and the ability to “float into the weightless feeling of zero gravity.” And honestly, he’s not even quite sure what that <i>means.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	pillows

**Author's Note:**

> **liamspraybaby** asks: marrish + pillows? :)

“Lyds, do we really need a new mattress with endless adjustability settings?” Jordan asks, reading the tag on the mattress which states how the mattress provides not only cooling and heating settings but also a massage feature and the ability to “float into the weightless feeling of zero gravity.” And honestly, he’s not even quite sure what that _means._

He glances up at Lydia, who’s lying down on the bed comfortably, legs crossed and her skirt hiking up just a little bit to give him a good look at her legs, and she looks like she could fall asleep right at that minute. She glances over at him with a fluttering gaze, “Just try it, babe. Trust me, you won’t regret it. It feels amazing.”

The price on the mattress is at least $200 more than all the other potentially good mattresses they could get. Not that Jordan needed a new mattress, but it’s something Lydia insisted on after they moved into their new apartment together. “I think I’ll pass,” he says, and he expects to see a frown from her, but she just smiles and hums, rolling over so that she’s lying on her stomach now, placing one of the pillows underneath her for leverage and flashing him a peek at her cleavage from the low cut top she’s wearing.

“You sure? Just imagine all the great sex we can have on it.” She pats the space next to her, giving him that flirty red lipped smile of hers.

Jordan’s sure their sex life is already pretty great, but he finds himself giving in as he crawls on to the mattress next to her, lying down and— _okay_ , he’s probably never laid down on such a comfortable mattress before in his life. It feels so soft and plush but yet so firm underneath his back at the same time, and part of him doesn’t really want to get up again, letting his eyes close. In fact, he’s enjoying it so much that he doesn’t even realize when the word “wow” slips from his lips until Lydia’s placing her head on his chest and giggling. “Told you so.”

“It _is_ pretty comfortable,” he admits, making her scoff from his understatement. “But no matter how comfortable it is, I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna stop you from snoring, Lyds.”

He hears a gasp and then he’s chucked with a pillow, making him wince slightly and then finally open his eyes, seeing her look at him like she’s ready to jump him, holding the pillow like it’s a weapon. “I do _not_  snore,” she hisses, emphasizing on each word.

Jordan can’t help but grin. “There’s nothing bad about it. I think it’s kind of cute, to be honest.” He then makes a noise that’s suppose to sound like how she snores, chuckling to himself, and Lydia smacks him again with the pillow.

“It’s not cute, because I don’t snore,” she repeats with narrowed eyes.  
  
“You’re right, it’s not cute,” he says, sitting up and gently cupping her face, feigning an expression that looks like he’s about to apologize. “It’s actually  _adorable_  when you snore, Lyds.” And he does really think so, especially when she falls asleep on her textbooks while studying, and he hears her snore and he never thought a sound like that can be so, well, _cute._

Lydia obviously doesn’t share the same sentiments as him because as soon as the words leave his mouth, she shows no mercy as she full on tackles him with the pillow. “Jordan— _Parrish_ —I do not snore! Now take it back, or you’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week!”

Despite being completely attacked on by his girlfriend, Jordan can’t help but smile as he tries to calm her down. She doesn’t listen of course, but he manages to take the opportunity to grab her by the waist when she isn’t paying attention, making her gasp in surprise as he pins her down underneath him, pillow falling from her hands. She squirms in his hold. “ _Oh_ , you’re definitely sleeping on the couch now.”

He chuckles as he nuzzles her neck a little. “Mm…You sure about that? How are we gonna have amazing sex on this mattress then if I’m on the couch?”

She smiles devilishly at him and winks. “Ill figure something out. I’m sure there’s plenty of guys in Beacon Hills who wouldn’t mind breaking out this mattress with me.”

He knows she’s teasing him, but a tiny flame of jealousy still manages to flare up in him. “You’re joking.”

She’s all wide grins. “Try me, deputy.”

It’s all he needs to hear before he’s pulling her into a kiss that makes her moan against his lips and then melt against him, her fingers tangling into his hair as she pulls him down closer to her, letting their lips and mouths collide passionately, completely forgetting the fact that they’re in the middle of the store until they hear someone distinctly clearing their throat behind them. They pull away, breathless, and Jordan’s sure he has lipstick stains against his mouth as he looks over his shoulder, seeing one of the store employees looking at them disapprovingly.

He blushes. “We were, um, just, uh—”

“—Testing out the bed,” Lydia finishes for him, flipping her hair and smiling triumphantly. “We’ll take it, in fact.  _With_  the pillows too.”

And for Jordan, it might just be the best couple of a hundred dollars he’s ever spent.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
